The Past Should Stay Dead
by AithusaDragoon
Summary: The war is over. Harry only wants one thing. One letter will change his entire life. DRARRY. [Rewrite]
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter 1: The Note**

******A/N:** Hello. I know that this story has been posted, but I have recently moved my ffn account to this new one. I have decided to abandon my old one (Aruuuu), along with all the stories that I have no hope of ever finishing. So I have decided to move all the stories that I would like to continue to work on onto this account. I have 7-8 chapters of this to upload to keep me busy while I continue to finish this story. Thank you everyone who read my stories on my other account, and I hope that you will bear with me on this new one. I am trying to correct some earlier mistakes and perhaps change the story a little more.

**Rating:** Mature for later chapters. Foul language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, nor do I own any of the songs used in the story. The lyrics/chapter titles used are various Emarosa lyrics.

* * *

_"P-Potter…Y-you saved me…" the platinum blonde boy spoke softly, his voice trembling._

_Harry paused, "I had to. I couldn't just leave you there."_

_"You could've just left me. I know you don't even like me, but you-" Draco visibly shook as he stared at the ground, unable to bring himself to look Harry in the eyes. How could he allow his mortal enemy the luxury of saving his life, again?_

_Harry frowned, hesitating before placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. He felt the blonde jerk at the touch, causing him to retreat his own hand. "I don't hate you, Malfoy…I don't," Harry spoke softly, reaching into his pocket. His fingers trembled as he gripped the slip of paper inside his pocket, debating whether or not if what he was about to do was a good idea or not._

_The sounds of the stone soldiers echoed through the halls accompanied by the screams and shouts of wizards evil and good alike. The two boys stood in the dimly lit hall in silence, almost as if afraid that the slightest movement would shatter the tranquility of this moment._

_"Well, I-I…better go." Draco quickly turned towards the opposite side of the hall._

_"Wait, Malfoy," Harry called out. Reaching outwards again, he took Draco's hand in his own. He could feel the blonde get tense at his touch. Quickly removing his hand, he gave Draco a small, curious smile, before turning to run down the staircase, swerving through the rubble that had fallen from the walls._

_Draco opened his hand, staring at the crumpled sheet of paper sitting on his palm. He quickly pocketed it before turning to flee from the scene of danger, disappearing into the darkness._

-One Week Later-

Draco stood nervously in the courtyard of the once beautiful Hogwarts. He leaned himself against a broken stone pillar, quickly scanning the cobblestone bridge for any visitors. Letting out a deep sigh, he pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper Harry had slipped into his hand that unforgettable night of the great war.

_Malfoy,_

_I know I'll never get another chance to say how I really feel. Sometime tonight either I will die or I will kill Voldemort. Whatever the outcome, I need to tell you. I've kept it inside for so long, 7 years to be exact…_

_Meet me in the courtyard, one week from today. If it may be that I die tonight, I will send either Ron or Hermione to deliver my message._

_I hope that you will meet me._

_I hope that I will live to meet you._

_- Harry P._

Draco felt his cheeks turn warm. He coughed nervously before hugging his vest closer to himself in an attempt to keep warm. He folded the note neatly and slipped it into the back pocket of his black pants. Crossing his arms, he kicked a pebble off the ground in slight frustration. He had been here for almost 4 hours anxiously waiting. Harry never designated a time for them to meet, so he had been here as soon as the sun had come up. He had thought to leave several times before, but something inside him kept him waiting.

"You came."

Draco felt his body jumped when a warm hand pressed against the side of his ear.

"Ah!" Draco felt his body freeze. It was the voice he had been waiting hours for. Slowly he turned to face his guest, his heart thumping in his chest, almost skipping a beat as his icy blue gaze slid across the face he had been waiting for.

"Potter. What took you so long." Draco coughed out quickly to mask his embarrassment.

The boy smiled. "Your ears are cold. You've been waiting out here all morning for me?"

Draco scowled, "I would never. I just happened to be in the area and decided to stop by and take a look at the school. I didn't expect it to look this bad."

"Whatever your reason may be, I'm glad you came." Harry smiled again, noticing a pink blush coating Draco's pale cheeks. He took a seat on a pile of rubble. "So, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to meet me here."

"I am. It better be good, Potter."

Harry clasped his fingers together in thought. The moment had finally come. He had endured 7 years of secrecy, not to mention the battle with Voldemort, for this very moment here. "Do you remember what I said to you the last time we were here at this school?"

Draco paused. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? Harry's words had shaken him to the core. But he could never admit that to Harry, never. "Probably something to make a fool of yourself as usual, Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Let me refresh your memory, then." He paused, wetting his lips with his tongue momentarily. "Malfoy, do you really hate me?"

"What are you going on about, Potter?" Draco grumbled. "Isn't this an obvious question to answer? I mean we've been-"

"I broke up with Ginny," Harry interrupted. He stood from his seat, turning to face Draco. Harry's green eyes met with Draco's icy grey eyes. Noticing the confusion in the other's eyes he continued. "I couldn't pretend any longer. And I think she knew all along that I couldn't return her feelings…"

"Potter, what are you rambling about. I didn't come here to listen to you bitch and moan about your feelings. If you have nothing else to say I'll be on my way. I've wasted enough time already-"

"Draco, just listen." Harry burst out, half expecting to get hexed for using Draco's first name. "Sorry, I-"

Harry felt his body jerk forward. It took him a few seconds to register a pair of cold hands pulling his face lower, a couple of slender fingers slipping through his dark hair, a pair of dry, cold lips pressing against his own.

_"And all at once it leaves you breathless, with next to nothing but open hands."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Disasterology**

**A/N:** Thank you very much for all the story follows and favorites! I really appreciate it. I'm really glad that people are still interested in my story, even if it is my second time telling it. I will try to post frequently. I have finals next week, and two laboratory exams tomorrow so I thought I would upload a chapter now. Thank you all very much again!

MirrorFlower and DarkWind - Thank you very much for the review! I am glad that you enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you will stick around to read the rest.

**Rating:** M for later chapters. MalexMale stuff here, not too much. Foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The lyrics at the end are from Emarosa. Chapter title borrowed from Pierce the Veil.

* * *

_Harry felt his body jerk forward. It took him a few seconds to register a pair of cold hands pulling his face lower, a couple of slender fingers slipping through his dark hair, a pair of dry, cold lips pressing against his own._

* * *

Harry tensed, unsure of how to react to his current situation. Draco had his eyes closed tightly. Harry could observe the long, blonde lashes on Draco's eyes flutter. He felt his stomach flip as a sweet aroma from the blonde's hair traveled up his nose. And as quickly as it happened, it was over. Harry could feel Draco's fingers tighten around the sides of his head, tearing him away.

"Potter…" Draco spat.

"M-Malfoy…" Harry observed the dark, indignant blush that now covered Draco's pale cheeks. He watched the other silently, letting his tongue slip over his lips again. He could almost taste the other's lips again. With shaking hands, he reached forward, caressing Draco's face. He felt the blonde flinch slightly at the touch. "What was that just now?"

Draco took a minute before he answered. "I…Well, you…You used my name." Draco mumbled. He had reacted without thinking. Something about hearing his long-time rival using his name had caused all rational thought to leave his brain. He crossed his arms again and leaned against the stone pillar, facing away from Harry to hide his blushing. "I don't know what came over me. I apologize."

Harry stared at the blonde in awe. Not only had he apologized to him voluntarily, but he had kissed him as well. Something about this situation just didn't seem right to Harry, but that kiss had taken all coherent thoughts right out of his mind. "Don't apologize. I don't regret it." He smiled. "It's actually a brilliant turn of events, if you ask me."

Draco frowned slightly. "I don't understand."

"Malfoy, ever since that first year when you stretched your hand out for me, I couldn't get you out of my head." Harry paused. "Whether it was hate, envy, sometimes even lust, you were on my mind in some shape or form." He couldn't help but chuckle at the dumbfounded expression Draco had displayed on his face.

"Potter, did I just hear you say…Lust?"

"Malfoy." Harry took a step toward the blonde man, reaching forward for his hand. "Draco. I like you. I really like you."

Draco flinched slightly in a bit of shock. Not only did Harry say his name again, but he actually like him? Draco could feel Harry's trembling fingers reach forward, curling around his own. This time he resisted the urge to retreat his hand, allowing Harry's warmth engulf him. Draco stood silently, head down, teeth clenched tightly. It would be an understatement to say that he enjoyed the other boy's touch. His belly was doing flips and his fingers tingled with an unfamiliar sensation that made his entire arm go numb. He was stricken.

Harry tightened his hold on Draco's hand nervously. He bit his lip in anticipation for a response, but alas, nothing happened. He sighed to himself and let his fingers go. Draco stood silently, staring at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. His hair had slid down the side of his face, shielding him from Harry's gaze.

"Look, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to offend you. I'll leave. Just forget this ever happened, I won't say anything to anyone." Harry's voice shook as he turned to leave. Mumbling his disappointment to himself, he turned, head hanging.

"Stop, you queer."

Harry jumped as cool, slender fingers entwined with his own. He stopped as he felt Draco's head press against his back. Turning his head slightly to the right, he could see the platinum blonde hair sticking to the back of his cardigan. Harry didn't exactly know how to feel about the sudden reaction from Malfoy. Quite frankly, after the several minutes of silence they shared and his sudden outburst, he thought that Draco had been disgusted with his confession.

"I knew there was something off about you," Draco mumbled. He dragged his forehead along Harry's back until he could rest his head on his shoulder. "But is it strange that I don't care? I feel so relieved..."

Harry blinked, "Relieved?"

"That you don't absolutely despise me. I always figured that you just hated me, or that you thought you were too good to be my friend."

Harry could hear Draco's voice straining to get the words out. He shook his head, "I've never really _hated_ you. Sure you annoyed me sometimes, but that's because you were being a pompous twat." Harry felt Draco stiffen at his words. "But hate? I could never. "

Draco pulled away slowly, keeping his grip on Harry's hand. Harry had turned to face him, wearing a soft smile. Draco, let his eyes wander starting at Harry's shoulder, his neck, his chin, his cheeks, his scar, his beautiful green eyes. He could hear his pulse in his ears, but could not make sense of these newly discovered feelings. He had never felt quite like this for a woman, let alone another man.

"Potter, I don't understand you."

Harry shrugged, "What is there to get? I like you. Always have. I was just afraid of ever saying anything, considering my situation, you know…" He tightened his grip on Draco's hand. "I mean what else could I have done? The boy who lived a queer? And lusting after an alleged death eater? And the son of Lucius Malfoy at that. Hah. I'm sure the prophet would get a kick out of that." Harry laughed awkwardly, trying to lighten the mood.

Draco frowned and stood in place just as stiff as he was several minutes ago. He could hear his pulse pounding in his ears. Slowly, he loosened his grip on Harry's hand, taking a step back. Keeping his gaze to the floor, he slipped his hands into the warmth of his pockets. With a shuddering breath he managed to lock gazes with the luscious pools of emerald.

"Draco-"

"Don't use my name." Draco growled. His hands trembled in a fist as he resisted the urge to kiss the other boy again. He could see the confusion in the other's eyes as he spoke to him in a bitter tone. "You're telling me that you're a queer, and that you want me?"

Harry frowned. "To put it bluntly, yes. I can't get you out of my head."

Draco took another step back. He wasn't sure how to take in all this information. He had never really felt anything especially special towards Harry, until today. It was as if something deep inside him had awoken and would eventually engulf him in desire. Draco shook his head quickly in order to stop the stampede of thoughts from flooding his mind. He was a Malfoy, a pure blood, and he almost let himself be done in by none other than Potter himself.

"What kind of cruel joke do you think you are playing at?" Draco glared, his gaze piercing through Harry. "What in the world did you think you would accomplish by bringing me here? Was this all just part of your plot to humiliate me further?" Draco stopped as he observed a hint of sadness in Harry's eyes.

"No, Draco. I-" Harry started.

"I told you not to call me that."

Harry bit his lip in an attempt to keep calm. "…Malfoy. It's not like that at all. I'm telling you the truth. I like you." He took a step forward, reaching out for Draco's hand.

Draco took a step back in response. He flinched every time a word fell from Harry's lips. He had to leave or else he would be swallowed and suffocated with desire. There was no way he would let Harry take advantage of him this way. He would not be the fool today.

"Malfoy, please."

"Shut it, Potter. I've had enough."

Harry frowned again. This was not the way he had planned for things to go. Everything was falling apart. How could he make Draco see that he wasn't just pissing around.

Without thinking, Harry took Draco's hand forcefully in his own, pushing him till they were up against a stone pillar. Taking a mere second to stare into Draco's grey eyes, he leaned in, pressing his lips against the other's. He held Draco's hand up against the pillar, pinning him down as he sucked on the blonde's lower lip. He could feel Draco stiffen and struggle to get out of his grasp. Tightening his grip on Draco's wrists he pushed his knee between Draco's legs, grinding against his body.

Draco gasped. His eyes clamped shut as he felt Harry's tongue slide along the side of his lip before slipping into the dark cavern of his mouth. He stifled a low moan as he felt Harry's hot tongue sliding against his own before flicking against his teeth. He could barely register the pain in his wrists as the boy who was currently ravishing his mouth tightened his grip. His heart began to race as he struggled to remain unresponsive to Harry's movements. Catching a moan in the back of his throat, he pushed himself against the pillar as a warm, hardness pressed against his right thigh. Draco could feel his breath quicken, as he felt an unfamiliar warmth growing in his pants. He struggled against Harry's hold even more as he tried to hide him slowly growing arousal. He couldn't let Harry win.

Harry grinned to himself as he pulled Draco's tongue into his own mouth, sucking. He could tell Draco was trying not to make a noise, but he could hear the occasional squeak as the other tried to hold his moans back. He toyed with the hot, wet tongue in his mouth, nibbling on it every now and then. He stopped when he saw the other going pale. Pulling his face away slowly, he smirked.

"You're supposed to breathe through your nose."

Draco scowled. "You're disgusting, Potter. Absolutely despicable."

"It seemed to me like you were enjoying it…_Draco_."

Draco could feel his anger boiling up inside him. Gathering all the strength he had, he managed to escape from Harry's grip and push him away. Harry grunted in surprise as he fell to the floor, his erection pretty obvious. Draco wiped his lips onto his sleeve, his breathing heavy and uneven.

"Don't mock me. I'm leaving." Draco turned and ran towards the castle.

"Malfoy, wait!" Harry called chasing after him. He stopped as Draco suddenly disappeared, disapparating. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't help but think that he had probably cock blocked himself from Draco forever. After several minutes of walking in circles and willing his erection away, Harry decided it was too late to do anything and disapparated away.

_We've all made better moves despite the slowing of our feet._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just a Little Bit**

**A/N: **Thank you very much for reading! I appreciate the reviews and favorites! It is finals week for me, so I am uploading this now and will try to get some more uploaded in between my finals. (I have my bio and chem finals on the same day so I should be relatively free after that!)

This one is a shorter chapter, sorry!

**Rating:** Rated M. NSFW. Wank.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the lyrics used in my stories.

* * *

_"Don't mock me. I'm leaving." Draco turned and ran towards the castle._

_"Malfoy, wait!" Harry called chasing after him. He stopped as Draco suddenly disappeared, disapparating. He sighed, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't help but think that he had probably cock blocked himself from Draco forever. After several minutes of walking in circles and willing his erection away, Harry decided it was too late to do anything and disapparated away._

* * *

"Potter." Draco snarled as he disapparated to the gates of the Malfoy Manor. He swiftly made his way into the Mansion, the black gates opening to let him through. He was greeted at the door by a dozen house elves. Taking a second to shoo them away, he was again stopped at the top of the stairs by his mother.

"Draco, welcome home. Where have you been all morning?" Narcissa smiled warmly at her son.

Draco stopped to greet his mother, "I had some business I needed to attend to. I am feeling a bit under the weather, mother. I will be in my room until supper." He faked a small smile and practically sprinted into his room. Closing the door behind him, he jumped slightly as he walked right into a couple house elves at his feet. Once more he sent them away, finally able to relax. He slipped out of his shoes and sat on the edge of his bed, falling back onto it. He groaned softly as the ache between his legs became unbearable, throbbing for attention.

Unbuttoning his black pants, he stumbled into the adjacent bathroom in his room. Slipping out of his pants and hanging them on a rack by the door, he reached upward to unbutton the first few buttons on his white collared shirt. Draco sighed heavily. He stood in front of the tall mirror on his wall, taking in his own sight while leaning against the cool tile wall. His pink, swollen lips were complimented by his dark, flushed cheeks. He couldn't help but think about how dirty and full of lust he looked at the moment.

_Damn you, Potter._

Draco shivered as his bare leg came in contact with the tile wall. He slid his trembling hand along his leg, stopping at his dark green boxers. He let out a deep breath before letting the article of clothing slip to the floor. His breath staggered as the cool air hit his throbbing erection. His breath hitched in his throat as he gently slid his fingers along his length, circling the tip his cock with his finger. He let out a deep groan as he took the entire length in his hand.

"_Draco…"_

"Ah!" Draco moaned, his ears filled with Harry's husky voice dancing on top of his ear. Draco shut his eyes tightly. Instantly his mind flashed with the memories of Harry, the way his mouth had engulfed his own, tongue sliding against his, that sweet taste. Draco bucked into his hand as his body shook in ecstasy. Gripping himself tighter, his stroking became more erratic as his legs shook under his weight. Sliding to the floor, Draco groaned leaning his damp head against the wall.

Beads of sweat covered his face as his platinum blonde hair stuck to his forehead. His breathing was heavy and sharp as he became desperate for release. His mind went back to the school grounds. The idea of being pinned down and ravished by Harry turned him on. He could remember the hot, hardness pressing against his leg. He moaned, his stomach clenching in his imminent release. Draco thrust his hip against his stroking hand, growing delirious with desire. With a couple of final tugs, he groaned and came into his hand, spilling his cum all over the tile floors.

Draco sat in silence while trying to catch his breath. He stared at his cum coated hands with disgust. He had pretty much just wanked off to the Potter boy. _Wonderful._ Wiping his hands and the floor with a towel, he turned on the bath beside him. Slipping out of his shirt and hanging it, he sat on the edge of the bath waiting for the water to warm. He couldn't help but admit that it was a pretty enjoyable wank, whether he was thinking about another boy or not. A deep blush covered his face as Harry's husky voice echoed among his memories.

He could not deny the sparks that shot throughout his body as Harry had touched him, nor could he deny the way his stomach had danced when they talked. Nothing made sense anymore. It seemed as if everything had changed. They weren't in school anymore.

Draco slid into the bath, immersing himself until he was up to his chin in water. Maybe this whole Potter situation wasn't so bad after all. Already he wanted to see the other boy again. He wanted to touch the other boy again. The only thing stopping him was his pride.

_"For once, let's leave the dreaming to someone else."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Caught Red Handed**

**A/N:** Thank you very much for the reviews and favorites! I finished finals last week and I've been enjoying a nice break from school. I will be writing some more soon! My cat is getting spayed soon, but she had irregular blood cultures so I'm slightly worried about that. But I'm sure everything will be fine.

Enjoy!

** mochiusagi, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, and scv25**- thank you very much for reviewing! Glad that you are enjoying it! :) There will be more to come!

I've come to realize that I really don't like writing masturbation scenes.

**Rating:**M. **NSFW. **Wanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the lyrics used.

* * *

"Harry, you're back, mate!" Ron chirped happily as The Boy Who Lived disapparated into his living room. The Weasleys had rebuilt the Burrow the war and welcomed Harry into their home once again. They even built him his own room extension at the top of the house. Everything had returned to the way it was before all the Death Eater business had happened.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement, quickly striding by the couch Ron was sitting on. He practically dove for the stairs, hearing Ron call after him in the background. Making a speedy trip into the bathroom, he slammed the door behind him, locking it. He sat himself down on the edge of the bathtub taking a deep breath. Setting his glasses down by the sink, he tore open his jeans and slipped his hand inside. Harry groaned as he took his throbbing length in his hand, stroking himself slowly. He thrust into his hand moaning the platinum haired boy's name as his head fell back, his stroking more erratic and wanton. Grinding his hip into his hand, Harry's mind was deafened by the euphoria of his nearing climax.

_Draco had looked so sexy today_, Harry thought. He remembered that he was wearing tight black pants, and nice fitting button up white shirt and his hair was slicked back-just the way he liked it. He remembered being able to observe the changes in his face as a deep blush filled his pale cheeks. His favorite part was how his ears lit up as well. Everything about Draco turned Harry on. He could even remember the delicious smell of freshness, like he had just taken a bath, coming from Draco's hair. Harry groaned, feeling his balls tighten.

"_Uhn, Draco!"_

"Yeah, Ron, I'll just go in and grab it now." The door burst open.

"George! Holy hell!" Harry yelped as he grabbed a towel and covered himself.

The red head stood at the doorway of the bathroom, mouth open in surprise. He took a moment to pause before he snickered and stepped inside the cramped bathroom. "Harry, I do hope you remember that the lock on this door doesn't work. It's been broken for quite a while now…Sorry to walk in on you like this, mate." George snorted in an attempt to hide his laughter.

"Um, yeah. Shit, George." Harry flushed, squeezing his legs together tightly.

There were a few more snorts here and there from George as bit his lip to keep himself from bursting out in laughter. "Hah! Harry…I just needed to grab this…" He reached for the book sitting on the counter. Turning to leave the room, he stopped and turned back towards the extremely embarrassed boy. "Wait. Sorry, did I hear you call out Malfoy's name while you were wanking your willy?"

Harry's face darkened.

George chuckled. "Because I swear I heard you say his name. But you know me, mate. I've only got one ear to hear from. But you know what maybe this explains why you broke up with Ginny? I never could see you two together after all. It was really rubbish you know you two- "

"Um, George…" Harry interrupted. "Would you mind?" Harry could not believe what was happening. Not only had George walked in on him masturbating, he was having a conversation in the same room with his cock hanging out of his jeans. Boy was he glad that it wasn't Ron who walked in.

"Oh, right! Of course. Enjoy yourself. Take your time. I'll make sure no one comes in again." George smiled, closing the door.

"Don't bother…" Harry groaned, feeling himself go limp. Burying his face in the towel, he sighed deeply. That was quite possibly the most embarrassing moment of his life. He was sure he'd never hear the end of it. Standing up from his seat, Harry tucked himself away and zipped up his pants. Splashing some water onto his face and grabbing his glasses, he left the small bathroom and headed back down to the living room.

" 'Arry! Where'd you go in such a hurry?" Ron called from his seat on the couch.

Harry hesitated as George gave him a mischievous smirk. "Uh, I was just in the loo."

Ron smiled, "You alright, mate? You didn't look so good."

Harry took a seat on the couch opposite from the two Weasleys'. "Yeah, I think it was just something I had for lunch…"

"What have you been up to? You left pretty early this morning. Mum was wondering why you weren't here for breakfast." Ron smiled, popping a piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"I was…" Harry started. _I was totally_snogging_Malfoy._ "…Just out looking for a present for Hermione. It's almost her birthday."

"What, already? Aw, hell I forgot. Harry you gotta help me pick out a gift for her…I'm rubbish at this girl stuff…" Ron frowned.

"I'm pretty rubbish at it too, Ron…We can go into Hogsmeade tomorrow if you'd like and see if there is anything that catches your interest."

Ron grinned, "Sounds like a plan, 'Arry."

It had been a few hours before Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned home with Ginny. They had been out visiting Bill and Fleur at their new home. Harry greeted them with a smile, the smile turning into an awkward frown as Ginny walked in. He tried to avoid her gaze at all times, feeling guilty about their current situation.

"Right then, I'll get dinner on the stove. Everyone be at the table in thirty minutes." Mrs. Weasley chirped entering the kitchen.

"Harry, George and I are going to go out for a quick lap around the field on our brooms. Wanna come?" Ron grinned pointing out the window.

Harry could feel Ginny's gaze burning into his back. He swallowed nervously and replied before heading up the stairs. "I'm a little tired. I think I'm just going to go to my room and lie down for a bit. See you at dinner."

Ron nodded. George grinned, cheekily shouting up the stairs to remind Harry that the bathroom didn't lock.

"Harry, could I have a word?" Ginny had been waiting for him at the top of the stairs.

Harry cursed silently before following her into her room. "What is it Ginny?"

She sat on the edge of her bed, the tension in the room building slightly. "I just wanted to talk to you about….us."

"Ginny," Harry sighed. "There is no more us. It just, isn't going to work out."

"Did you find another girl? Someone prettier than me?" Her eyes pierced through Harry's gaze. He knew that whenever she did this, he could never get away with lying.

"No, Ginny. There is no other girl." He replied quickly. _At least I'm not lying._

"Then why?" She demanded, standing up.

Harry paused, quickly thinking of an excuse. "I love you like a sister. That's it. Any more than that just seems wrong to me…" Harry could tell she was getting angry at him. "Listen, I'm not feeling too good at the moment. Can we talk about this some other time?"

She nodded, sitting back down on her bed silently.

Harry let out a sigh of relief, turning and crossing the hallway to his room. Closing the door behind him, he took a seat at his desk facing the window. He could see Ron and George whizzing around in the sky and smiled. He opened the window, letting the cool air enter the room before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes. He had a few moments of peace as he let his mind drift to simpler thoughts such as seeing Draco, snogging Draco, shagging Draco.

"_Hooo."_

Harry jumped, nearly falling out of his seat. Regaining his composure, he finally noticed the dark brown owl sitting on his desk. It was holding a letter addressed to him. Taking the letter from the bird's talons and sending the bird on its way, he eyed the piece of parchment with curiosity. Maybe it was Hermione or Neville writing him from home.

_To: Potter_

There was only one person who addressed him that way. Feeling his excitement bubble up inside him, he tore open the wax seal and opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_I have not forgotten the way you have disgraced me. I will be in Hogsmeade tomorrow morning. I expect you to make it up to me._

_Draco Malfoy_

_PS. You better be there. Potter._

Harry smiled. He wasn't really looking forward to going gift shopping with Ron because in all honesty, he really is rubbish at gifts. But this new turn of events had Harry's blood pumping with excitement. Hearing Mrs. Weasley call for Ron and George to come in, he stood and walked back downstairs, a small hop in his step. He would make it up to Draco. Oh, yes he would.

_What's left to catch but the fear of letting go?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Drink and a Stroke**

**A/N:** I apologize for the long delay…It's been such a busy semester for me. I'm going to be entering my senior year in college next semester as a biology major, so I've been having less and less time to write anything that isn't related to school. And honestly, I still have no idea where this story is going…It's been sitting at the back of my head for a long time and I'm still trying to work it out.

I might be writing a Merlin story soon. I just finished the series and I spent the rest of the night b'awing.

**Rating:** **NSFW. M.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics used in my stories.

I apologize for any mistakes. I don't have a beta.

* * *

Draco cringed as he watched his brown owl launch itself out of his open window. He took the towel draped around his bare neck and wiped the lingering drops of water dripping from his hair. What was he thinking, sending that letter to Harry. He had quickly written it up in the spur of the moment as the longing to see the Potter boy grew within himself. Fearing the consequences, he half regretted his impulsive behavior. He wasn't even one hundred percent sure if Harry was staying at the Weasley's so sending it to the burrow could potentially be a huge mistake. Cursing to himself he stood up and went into his closet to put on some fresh clothes.

After a speedy dinner with his parents, Draco rushed to his room. Sending the house elves away again, he lounged on his large bed, opening up a book about various memory spells—anything that would help him forget about Harry. He jumped, dropping his book onto the floor, as a large object smashed into his window, only to bounce off and go crashing to the ground. The wards and protection spells placed around the Malfoy Mansion prevented anything other than a Malfoy from entering without permission. Opening his window, he stared down at the brown object now lying unconscious in a bush. Ordering a few elves out to retrieve it discretely, Draco was amazed to recognize the brown mass. It was the Weasley's damned owl, Errol he thought he remembered they called it. The clumsy bird flew right into the window thinking it was open.

Being careful not to harm the bird, Draco took the rolled up piece of parchment from its talons. Slipping the red ribbon tied around it off, he opened it.

_Malfoy,_

_I accept your invitation. I will be in Hogsmeade with Ron tomorrow. I'll find a way to keep him busy. I want to see you. Alone. Meet me tomorrow in front of The Three Broomsticks. Let's say around noon? I don't want you to be waiting for me too long._

_Till then,_

_H xx_

Draco blinked as he stared down at the note. He could feel a blush spread over his cheeks as he read over the note again. _H xx, _Cheeky bastard, he thought before he smiled. Draco carefully rolled the parchment up again, frowning in distaste at the red colored ribbon, and slipped it into a drawer next to his bed. He took a moment to breathe and cast a spell, sending the discarded book onto his bookshelf.

_How bad could this possibly be?_

* * *

"What's taking so long, mate?"

Harry could hear Ron's voice from the other side of his wooden door. He stood in front of the long mirror beside his desk. Checking to make sure his hair was styled to his liking, he grinned. He had put on clean white collared shirt adorned with a dark red tie with a dark gray cardigan on top as well as some fitting slacks. Making sure to grab his pouch of money, wand, and a few other objects, Harry finally emerged from his room.

Ron stared at him blankly, "Woah, 'Arry. You're looking all dressed up." Ron glanced down at his own t-shirt and jeans. "Planning on meeting someone special today?"

Harry only smiled before apparating out of the house. Ron shrugged and called down to his mum that they were leaving before apparating out himself.

Both boys appeared somewhere on the outer edge of Hogsmeade close to the Shrieking Shack. Making a brisk walk closer to town, they noticed that there were already large amounts of people flocking the streets even this early in the morning. Harry had made sure to leave at least two hours before his set meeting time with Draco. Ron needed all the help he could get picking out a present for Hermione. Wandering through the groups of people, Ron and Harry passed Zonko's Joke Shop agreeing that Hermione would not approve of a gift from that store. They stopped momentarily to say hi to George in the store, both unsuccessfully leaving without an explosion of confetti in their face. They passed a few other wand and supply stores, making a quick mental note to stop by later.

"Ron, why don't you get Hermione something nice like a necklace?" Harry suggested tilting his head to the right at a new jewelry store.

Ron stared blankly at the windows that advertised bright and shiny metals. "A-are you sure, 'Arry? I don't know if she would like it…You know Hermione…" Ron frowned.

Harry glanced at his watch. "Ron, I know for a fact that Hermione will like anything that you get for her. She really loves you." Harry smiled as his red headed friend's cheeks turned a darker shade of red. Taking his arm, Harry pulled a reluctant Ron into the store.

The two boys spent almost a good hour in the store. Harry pulled out various accessories that he thought Hermione would like, Ron shook his head saying that she would never wear anything that fancy. At last they came to a decision on an enchanted gold locket. It was enchanted in a way that Ron could send messages to Hermione and she would be able to see them engraved on the inside of the locket. It wasn't too fancy, and it as within Ron's budget. Quickly making the purchase, they exited the store.

"I really hate shopping…" Ron groaned as he stuffed his wallet back into his jeans.

Harry smiled. "Ron she's going to love it."

"I really hope so, mate." Ron scratched his head. "What time is it?"

Harry pulled out his watch, "Ten till noon."

Ron went pale. "I'm going to be late! I promised 'Ermione that I was going to meet her for lunch. I figured that if you're going to be meeting someone you'd want to be left alone for the rest of the afternoon."

Harry laughed, feeling his cheeks burn slightly. "Thanks Ron. Hurry on now, don't want Hermione to give you one of her lectures about being on time again."

Ron waved goodbye and began a slow job in the opposite direction of Harry.

Harry sighed in relief, bee lining over to the Three Broomsticks. He could see a head of blonde hair against the outside wall of the pub. He began to sprint over as quickly as he could.

"Late again, Potter." Draco growled through his scarf. "You're making a habit of keeping me waiting."

"You came!" Harry grinned, mentally noting how adorable Draco looked wrapped up in his dark green scarf. He felt a pang of sadness as the other boy shied away from his hand as he reached forward to touch his cheek. Harry opted to brush a speck of snow off Draco's hair, shielding his face from the hurt he felt. "Let me buy you a butterbeer," Harry turned to hold the door open.

"Potter, what do you take me for? You think I would go into a place like this?" Draco eyed the door in disgust.

Harry sighed. He should've expected this sort of reaction from Draco. Leaning in close, he brushed his lips against Draco's ear. He could feel Draco tense at the closeness.

"_C'mon, I promise I will make it worth your while."_

Draco shivered as Harry's deep, husky voice echoed in his ears. He flinched in excitement when he felt Harry's warm, wet tongue slide against his ear. Draco clamped his eyes shut in an attempt to block the sensations from overtaking his body. Pushing Harry's body away from his, he stubbornly yanked open the pub door and stumbled inside, taking a seat in the far dark corner away from the groups of people. Harry grinned from ear to ear and followed him in, taking the seat opposite from Draco at the table.

"You're despicable." Draco snarled avoiding direct eye contact with Harry, one hand on his defiled ear. He could feel the other's gaze burning into his skin.

"You enjoy it. I can tell." Harry smirked as he stood up heading over to the bar.

Draco sat in silence, staring down at the wooden table. As much as he hated to admit it, he did enjoy it. The feel of Harry's tongue dancing along his sensitive ears had made him experience unfamiliar sparks of arousal. Harry's hot breath against his skin made him feel flushed. The scent of freshly cut grass and a hint of body soap that was coming from Harry made Draco's stomach tighten in excitement as he- _No!_ What was he doing? Shaking these unnecessary thoughts out of his head he quickly snatched up the pint of butterbeer Harry had set infront of him and began downing it, trying to cover up the deep flush on his cheeks.

Harry eyed Draco in surprise. Draco must have been thirsty because he emptied that jug in less than a minute. He stood up and brought him another, sitting down to take a sip from his own drink.

"How is it?"

Draco coughed and frowned slightly. "It's sweet."

"You don't like it?" Harry asked taking another sip.

"I don't like to overindulge in sweets." Draco replied smartly.

Harry pushed the second glass towards the blonde. "I got you another. You seemed really thirsty."

"That was because-" Draco felt his cheeks begin to burn. "B-because you made me wait so long in the sun."

Harry smiled. He could tell that Draco was lying by the pink flush crawling over his skin. Besides, it was a pretty cloudy day outside. Harry watched as Draco took the glass in his hand, bringing it up to his pink, lush lips. He really wanted to touch those soft lips of Draco's again. Sliding his foot forward underneath the table, he let it come in contact with Draco's. Harry held back a snort as Draco nearly spilled his entire drink on himself.

Draco glared at Harry with the grey daggers that were his beautiful, shining eyes. He pulled his foot back, making sure that no one in the room was watching them. Harry merely smiled and moved both his feet closer this time, trapping the blonde's foot between them.

"Potter." Draco growled in frustration.

"So, Malfoy. When you said 'make it up to you', what exactly did you have in mind?" Harry teased.

Draco felt in a lump in his throat as he swallowed. He took his glass and took another swig. "Who knows. That's up to you."

Harry smirked. He finished off the rest of his drink before standing up. Draco stared at him with confusion in his eyes. Before he could say a word, Harry took his hand and pulled him out of the pub. Pulling him along, Harry dragged Draco to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, back towards the Shrieking Shack and into the wilderness. Harry could feel Draco struggling in his grasp.

"Potter! Stop this right now! Potter!"

Harry, however, did not stop and continued walking.

Draco cringed as the grip around his wrist grew tighter. "Potter! Stop, you're hurting me! Po- Harry!" Draco yelped as he ran into Harry's now still form.

Harry could feel his pulse in his ears as he stopped, catching his breath. He didn't notice how strong the grip on Draco's wrist was until now. Letting go of Draco's hand, Harry turned to face him with an apologetic expression.

"Malfoy…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Harry paused. "I just got a little too excited and got carried away… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, you did you idiot." Draco spat, rubbing his wrist. He took a step back, retreating from their current location.

"Malfoy, wait." Harry reached forward, but stopped himself from grabbing Draco again. "Do you hate me so much that you won't even spend some time with me? Even after I've told you how I feel?"

Draco turned his head and opted to stare at a small patch of grass on the ground.

"Malfoy, I really like you. I can't stop thinking about you." Harry admitted.

"Shut it, Potter." Draco mumbled. "It has nothing to do with that." Draco looked towards the Shrieking Shack. His face scrunched in guilt and Harry could see a hint of sadness.

"Malfoy, what is it?" Harry hesitated before he placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"This place…You remember, don't you? That poor girl, it was here."

Harry remembered that frightening experience when the girl was almost killed by the cursed object Draco had given to her to deliver to Dumbledore. Harry remembered now. Harry could understand why Draco was so against coming towards this area now.

"Malfoy, that was a long time ago. You've changed." Harry tightened his grip on Draco's shoulder in a reassuring way. "That's the past. Let's forget about it."

Draco shook his head, "What if she died? I would have killed her. Me…"

Harry watched Draco with a pained expression on his face. It hurt him to see Draco this way. Who'd ever thought that Malfoy would ever feel remorse for something he had done. Carefully, Harry cupped Draco's face with his trembling hands. Letting his green eyes lock with Draco's grey eyes, he leaned in. Harry felt Draco gasp as he pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. He drew small circles on Draco's cheek with his thumb as he breathed in his scent. After a couple of seconds, Harry pulled away.

"It's the past. Let's forget it, okay Malfoy?" Harry smiled sweetly as he removed his hands from Draco's smooth face. Harry was surprised when Draco took his hands and brought them back to their place against his cheek. "Malfoy?"

"Use my name, Harry. Say it." Draco commanded, eyes still locked with Harry's.

Harry swallowed, "D-Draco."

"Again."

"Draco."

Almost as soon as the name rolled off Harry's tongue, Draco's mouth was on him. His lush, pink lips were on him, pressing against his own, licking and sucking. Harry almost didn't know how to respond because it had been so sudden. Draco kissed him fervently, teeth nipping at his lips occasionally. Draco started to push against Harry, slowly forcing him up against a nearby tree and pinning him there. Harry groaned as his mouth was ravished by the blonde and responded by kissing back with as much intensity as he was receiving.

"Draco!" Harry breathed between sloppy kisses as their tongues battled for dominance. Harry could taste and smell Draco. There was a hint of sweetness, the butterbeer they had been drinking, but Draco tasted much sweeter than that. As soon as Harry's mind began drifting, he was brought back to the present as Draco's wandering hand trailed along his chest. His slender hand traveled up and down over his cardigan before they began unbuttoning. Using his free hand, Harry explored Draco's chest as well as he fumbled with the buttons on his shirt.

Draco shivered as Harry moaned his name. It sounded so good when Harry said it. He let a low growl erupt from his throat as he pulled Harry's tongue into his mouth, sucking. His hand nearly tore open the other's shirt as he tossed the tie aside. His trembling hand finally met with skin and instantly he was addicted. Letting go of Harry's other wrist, Draco brought both hands to Harry's body, exploring every bit of the exposed skin. He moaned occasionally as Harry did the same to his body.

Harry was already incredibly hard. He shivered as the cold air hit is bare skin, but at this moment in time he could care less about the cold. Draco's scent and taste was intoxicating—that alone was enough to get him excited. He ground his hips up against Draco, moaning softly into his mouth. He felt Draco thrust up against him, clearly just as excited as he was. With swift hands, he unbuckled Draco's belt and unbuttoned his slacks, slipping his hand inside.

Draco gasped in pleasure as Harry took a hold of his throbbing length. It took him a moment to gain composure as he unbuttoned Harry's pants, hesitating. He felt Harry give him a reassuring squeeze as he slipped his shanking hand into Harry's pants, taking his hard cock into his hand. He heard Harry groan into his ear, breathing becoming unsteady. Gaining a little confidence in his actions, Draco began to stroke Harry's length, liking the noises that erupted from Harry's throat.

"Oh, gods, Draco! So good!" Harry groaned, beads of sweat adorning his face. His glasses were starting to fog up, but he honestly couldn't give a crap. The two boys were grinding against each other wantonly. Harry bit Draco's swollen lips when he felt the hand on his length loosen his grip. Opening his eyes, he felt his balls tighten at the sight before him. Draco's hair was disheveled, eyes closed, small droplets of sweat on his forehead, a dark red flush over his pale skin. Harry was glad that Draco was feeling good, but he had needs of his own. Pulling Draco's length fully out of the slacks and removing Draco's hand, he took both of their cocks into his hand.

Harry could see the confusion in Draco's glossy eyes. Harry only smirked before he thrust into his hand, causing his length to rub against Draco's. The blonde moaned loudly and followed Harry's movements. Harry smiled as Draco leaned his head against his chest. He could feel his hot breath against his skin.

""Draco, I'm close…"

"Y-yeah, me too. H-Harry…"

Both Draco and Harry began grinding harder in response to hearing their own names come from each other's mouths. Harry tightened his grip around their lengths, stroking faster now as his hand was slicked with their excitement. Draco held on tightly to Harry's neck as he lost himself in ecstasy.

"Harry- Fuck!"

Draco moaned as he gasped for air. He couldn't take it anymore. The tension in his stomach was too much as he let himself go, spilling his cum onto Harry's hand and chest. He heard Harry groan as Draco's cum slicked up his length. After a few more strokes he came as well. Draco had his eyes shut tightly, his hair sticking to his forehead and Harry's chest. Harry's chest heaved up and down as he tried to catch his breath. Draco opened his eyes when he felt Harry press a kiss on the top of his head. He let his body slump in Harry'

As soon as he was calm enough to peal himself off of Harry, Draco tucked himself away and cast a spell to clean the mess they had made all over themselves and their clothes. Draco fixed his hair and made sure to straighten his clothes out.

"That was great." Harry smiled pulling Draco in for a kiss. This time Draco did not resist. "I hope that this was a good memory of this place; a good memory that will cover up the bad one."

Draco nodded, "Yeah."

Harry grinned and caressed Draco's cheek. "So does this mean that you like me too?"

Draco turned away. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to what they had just done.

"No, Potter." Draco replied. "I don't know yet. I don't know what _this_ is exactly."

Harry frowned. They were already back to using last names. "You'll come around. I know it."

Draco scowled, "Whatever you say, Queery Potter."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco's attempt to insult him. "This makes us even, yeah? I'd say that you owe me now. I pretty much did all the work anyways."

"Shut it, Potter!"

_I can't be pushed aside._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:** **Old Habits Die Hard**

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the long delay to upload the last chapter. I'm uploading this to make up for it. I have a few more midterms to go before break, so please bear with me. I'm trying really hard to write something in my spare time…Yikes.

**Rating:** Mature. NSFW.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own any of the lyrics used.

* * *

Harry was absolutely beaming when he returned to the Burrow. He had spent the rest of the afternoon chasing Draco through the woods. Draco had been furious when Harry tackled him to the ground, getting dirt all over their clothes, although he didn't protest when Harry had him pinned and locked in a deep kiss. Another wank here and there and before you know it, Draco was gone. He said that he had some errands to run for his mother and had to go. Harry unwillingly let him go and returned home. Entering the door of the Burrow, Harry made his way to the stairs, almost missing the two bodies sitting at the dinner table sharing a cup of tea.

"Harry!" Hermione stood from her seat smiling.

Harry turned to greet her, giving her a short hug. He nodded to Ron who was smiling from the table.

"Harry, Ron was just telling me that you had a date today. Who's the lucky girl?" Hermione smiled, leading him to an empty seat at the table.

Harry grinned. "Someone really special," he chuckled. The corners of his mouth tipped upward as he remembered the events of that afternoon.

Hermione gave him a suspicious glare. "Harry, common, we're your friends. You can tell us!"

Harry only chuckled. "It's a secret, Hermione. If this all goes well, you both will be the first to know about it. I promise. I just want to keep things on the down-low for now."

Hermione frowned. She glanced at Ron, hinting that he should say something. Ron only shrugged knowing that if Hermione couldn't get it out of Harry, he had no chance.

"So, are you staying the night?" Harry quickly switched subjects, pouring himself some tea.

"No, I'm afraid not. I have a lot of reading to do tonight. I have four volumes about the history of muggle and wizard relations on historical relics to read. " Hermione apologized while taking a sip of her tea.

Ron frowned, "Well, um, I think I'm going to be taking her back to her flat later. Will you let George and Ginny know that I'll be out?"

Harry nodded and stood from his seat. He said his goodbyes and excused himself from the table explaining that he wanted to go lie down in his room for a couple of hours. As soon as the door to his bedroom shut, Harry threw himself onto his bed, kicking his shoes off in the process. He smiled to himself as he realized that today have been one of the greatest days of his life. The thought of being with Draco, oddly, made him happy. It was strange. Harry felt the same sense of security around Draco that he felt around Ron and Hermione. He never felt that way about his other friend's from Hogwarts. As much as he disliked the idea, he had come to terms with the fact that he felt comfortable around Draco. Everything seemed so much easier, complicated sometimes, but refreshing nonetheless.

The recent turn of events had Harry in a daze. The thought of befriending the platinum haired wizard had never crossed his mind before, so why was that thought so appealing now? He could not quite understand what had spurred the sudden urge to continue his pursuit. Perhaps it was his unfortunate circumstances that effected his decisions; the Dark Lord's return or the threat to the safety of the world, maybe it was that. Or maybe Harry just wanted to be happy for once in his life.

Harry laid in silence and smiled. As astonishing as the recent day's events were, things were actually going better than he had ever expected. Harry couldn't help but grin. He already snogged THE Draco Malfoy after all, not to mention the couple of wanks they had. He couldn't help but giggle like a little school girl. He had never done anything as exciting as this. Fighting Voldemort, breaking into Gringotts, participating in the Triwizard's Tournament…Nothing came even close. He decided. He really liked where this situation was going and he _wanted_ it to continue.

* * *

Draco eyed his clothes in disgust. His hair was disheveled and his clothes were covered in patches of dirt. Taking a moment to cast a cleaning spell on himself, Draco stumbled through the gates of the manor quickly.

"Draco, where have you been all morning?" Narcissia spoke softly from the staircase as Draco entered the mansion

"Nowhere, mother, just had some business to take care of." Draco spoke quickly. He could see a sparkle in the corner of his mother's eyes as her stare burned into his skin. Draco could tell that his mother was suspecting that something suspicious was happening.

Holding back the deeply rooted anger inside of himself, Draco managed to sneer. "No, it is not dark magic. It has nothing to do with the Dark Lord. I am done with that stuff. That was the past me. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Draco sighed as he saw his mother's expression calm. His mother was very important to him, far more important than his father. They shared a bond that was hidden but very strong. Draco knew that she secretly disapproved of his actions with the Dark Lord and he hated the fact that she still could not bring herself to trust him even after it was all over. Perhaps it would just take some more time.

Draco had forbidden the house elves from entering his room. They were constantly in his way whether he wanted to be left alone to his thoughts, or just wanted to wank. As much as he liked the idea of wizards owning house elf as slaves, they were a bloody nuisance.

Draco slowly pealed the clothes off his skin as he watched himself in the mirror of his bathroom. His brows furrowed as dark bruises were revealed along his collar bone and neck. He felt his face flush as he winced, trailing his fingertips along the sore skin. He swallowed, swearing he could taste Harry's luscious lips against his own. Cursing he threw his clothes into a heap on the floor and cast a spell, incinerating them.

_A Malfoy doesn't behave this way._ He thought. _A Malfoy doesn't go around snogging his rival, let alone a man. A Malfoy surely doesn't go around wanking off other men either._

Draco stared up into the mirror. His icy grey eyes pierced the reflective surface.

_But that Malfoy is dead. That Malfoy died with the Dark Lord and my father's demise._ The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. _This is a new me._

* * *

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he ran over to the platinum haired boy sitting against a tree. Draco had contacted Harry about meeting up again at the same forest as last time. It had been over a week before Harry heard a peep from him, and he had been getting worried. He was slightly terrified at why the boy had taken so long to reach him.

Draco turned his head and scowled. "Do you have to be so noisy this early, Potter."

Harry frowned. He should've expected as much. Malfoy was back to his old ways. Harry could not understand what part of him would-no…could ever think that they were both dating after their last encounter. Something about the whole situation screamed one-time fling and Harry could feel his stomach spin.

"Well, are you just going to stare there like a moron or are you going to kiss me?" Draco mumbled.

Harry froze. Did he hear him correctly?

"Well? I'm not going to sit here all day and wait for you."

Harry grinned. Settling himself down in the grass next to Draco, he inched closer to the boy pulling him into a chaste kiss. Harry was surprised when he felt Draco relax against him, responding almost immediately. Slipping his tongue into the sweet cavern, Harry leaned his body up against Draco's, pushing him to the ground. He felt the other's hand snake around his waist pulling him fully against his body. Harry groaned.

"Miss me?" Harry smirked, kissing the blonde's forehead. He nuzzled his face into his neck.

Draco growled in annoyance, digging his nails into Harry's hip.

Harry chuckled, "I missed you, babe." He smiled as Draco's face flushed.

In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, Draco buried his face into Harry's chest. "Don't mock me Potter."

"Draco." Harry smiled.

"Shut it." Draco snarled as he pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Pushing up with a little force, He pinned Harry underneath him as he ravished the other's mouth. Sliding his tongue along Harry's teeth, he kissed and nipped at the other's lower lip, grinding himself into him harder.

Harry groaned, enjoying the sensations that were flowing through his body. The last time they had been together, he had been the one to lead, but this new side of Draco that commanded respect and obedience turned Harry on. Harry secretly liked being ordered around and being told what to do, it just had to be done by the right person for it to really turn him on. Draco was hitting every mark with a perfect score.

The two boys made out for several minutes while fighting for dominance, tongues twisting and sliding along every crevice of each other's mouths. Draco broke away from the kiss, clearly frustrated, and stared into Harry's deep, green eyes. He could feel Harry's throbbing cock through his jeans.

"Suck me off, Potter." Draco ordered. "Do it…..Harry."

Harry swallowed as he leaned down to give Draco one last hard kiss before trailing his mouth along the smooth, pale skin. He felt Draco's breath hitch in his throat as he kissed his way down his chest; fingers flipping open the buttons on his shirt. Harry loved the way black looked against Draco's skin. It was so bold, yet it only brought out Draco's beauty. He slid his hand along the blonde's side, hovering over the other's pink nipples. He slid his thumb over the nub, applying small amounts of pressure. Draco groaned. Harry took it as a good sign and continued. He licked a trail down from his collarbone and slipped the other nipple into his mouth. Sliding his tongue along and over it, Harry held the other in his fingers and began to rub slowly.

Draco squirmed at the sensation. He panted slightly as his back arched against Harry's warm breath. He curled his fingers into Harry's dark hair as he felt the other trail kisses down his exposed chest and stomach. His breath hitched it his throat as he felt Harry's cool fingers dance at the hem of his pants, slipping inside. He felt the front of his slacks snap open and he shivered as he was exposed to the cool air. He let out a strangled, desperate groan as he felt Harry's cold, steady fingers wrap around the base of his cock.

"H-Harry…"

"Mmm?" Harry smiled as he trailed soft kisses down Draco's stomach.

Draco inhaled sharply and slipped his fingers into Harry's dark hair, pulling him downward and closer to his throbbing cock.

"S-suck me."

"Yes, sir." Harry gave his lips a small lick before dropping his dead down, lips wrapping around the sensitive head of Draco's length.

Draco gasped in delight, hips thrusting forward, hitting the back of Harry's throat. The dark haired wizard coughed slightly, saliva dripping down Draco's cock as he forced himself to refrain from gagging.

Harry gripped the sides of Draco's small hips, holding him down before sliding his warm mouth down the blonde's length again. Moving himself off of Draco with a small pop, Harry stroked Draco's stomach as he pulled off the rest of his slacks. He heard the blonde whimper in protest at the sight of his disheveled clothes. Harry rolled his eyes, but smiled. The fact that the blonde haired boy could even think about getting his clothes dirty while in such a compromising position was _soo _Draco, and he loved it. He carefully folded the other's slacks neatly and set it down on the grass. Leaning over the boy, Harry kissed his way up to Draco's swollen lips, pulling him into a deep kiss. His hands slid along Draco's pale leg, cupping the soft, plump arse cheeks along the way. Giving the neglected member a few strokes, Harry slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, wetting them before moving them down toward Draco's luscious arse.

Draco yelped as he felt a cold wetness against his entrance. He squeaked and struggled against Harry's hold in protest.

"Harry, what the fuck are you doing?" Draco groaned angrily as he felt a moist finger probing his opening.

Harry blinked, "What does it look like. I'm going to finger you." He pushed the tip of his finger past the hot, tight flesh.

Draco cried out in shock and scrambled to get away, accidentally kicking Harry in the jaw. He heard Harry cry out pain as he hastily covered himself up with his discarded slacks. The grass stung his arse, but he didn't care.

"Bloody hell, Draco. You act like you didn't know what was going to happen…What's wrong?" Harry rubbed his tender jaw.

"A Malfoy doesn't…."

"What?"

"A Malfoy doesn't shag in the middle of the woods in secret, let alone with another man…" Draco mumbled.

Harry frowned. "Why are you bring that up now?"

Draco let his head drop. "I am a Malfoy. I still have my pride. It's who I am…" Something about his vulnerable situation brought back past memories.

Harry moved close and pulled Draco into his arms. He felt the other tense under his touch and released him. He opted to stroke the side of the blonde's face instead.

"That was the old Draco. This is a new one. You don't have to follow those rules anymore. What happened to forgetting the past and starting fresh?"

Draco bit his lip, "old habits die hard, I suppose."

Harry kissed the other's forehead. "You are Draco, not a Malfoy. I refuse to call you Malfoy from now on because of it. I believe in the new you."

Draco felt his heart pound loudly in his ears. He felt his face flush in embarrassment as he moved closer to the other, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck. This whole situation was backwards. He was supposed to be the strong Slytherin, not this insecure and weak man that he was now. But perhaps it was okay for him to be vulnerable around Harry. Maybe it was okay for him to let go.

"C'mon, you must be getting chilly now." Harry smiled feeling a slight breeze through the trees.

Draco nodded and slipped his slacks back on, dusting himself off with his hands.

The two boys sat in the forest, against a tree, and chatted for the next couple of hours. Draco was nestled between Harry's legs, his back against the other's chest. They talked about things they read in the Prophet, things they did in their free time, just things that normal wizards would talk about. They shared dozens of small kisses here and there before things began to get heated once again.

Harry had Draco pinned against the tree, his hand wrapped around Draco's erection. He kept up a slow pace as he kissed and licked the exposed skin on the blonde's neck. Speeding his motions up, Harry could hear Draco moaning his name, squeaking as Harry would occasionally rub against the sensitive head of his cock.

"Hnn- Harry….Gonna…"

Harry placed a quick kiss on Draco's lips before leaning down to take Draco into his mouth. He gave one hard suck and felt the muscle in his hand twitch, signaling his release. He cringed slightly as the salty, odd taste flooded his mouth, but obediently swallowed Draco's load at his command. Harry sat and admired the sweat across the blonde's brow, the dark red flush covering his pale skin, his puffy and swollen lips. Harry licked his lips.

"Don't move." Harry ordered as he freed his erection from the prison of his jeans. He inhaled sharply as he took his own length in his hand, rubbing himself. He felt Draco's icy, grey eyes dancing along his skin, his face, his cock, making him throb. Harry groaned as he gripped himself tighter, taking in the erotic sight before him—Draco sitting against the tree covered in sweat, flushed, and his half-limp cock hanging from the opening of his slacks. Harry jerked as he felt his senses become overwhelmed with ecstasy as he came onto Draco's stomach.

"That was fast." Draco teased, already cleaning the mess off himself.

Harry was still catching his breath and decided he didn't want to respond to Draco's smug remark. After a few moments, Harry zipped himself up and kissed Draco again. "That was fucking hot. I've always wanted to cum on you."

Draco flushed.

Harry smirked as he trailed his eyes down along Draco's face and to his slowly hardening length. "By the looks of it, you've wanted it too?"

"Shut it, you wanker." Draco growled, tucking himself away and out of sight.

Harry smiled and leaned in for a slow, lingering kiss. "Hey. Let's do it."

"What."

"Let's shag, have sex, make love. Let's do it." Harry smiled.

Draco wasn't sure how to respond to the other's sudden proposal. "No…?"

Harry frowned. "Why not? We've wanked each other off dozens of times now, how would it be any different?"

Draco paused. "I don't know…This whole situation, I don't know how to feel about it yet. I'm not ready…I can't give myself to you like that, not like this, not here…not now…I don't even know if I like this new me or not…"

Harry nodded. He understood what Draco was talking about. The boy was just confused and he just didn't know what to do with the situation, neither did Harry for that matter. Harry was just acting upon his own instincts. He was doing whatever he felt was right. And right now, his whole body was screaming for the blonde. Every atom of his being was yearning to be with Draco, to be close to him.

"What if I let you do me?"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you going on about?"

"Do me. I'll show you. I'll give myself to you. I know that this is right and it is meant to be. I just feel it. I want it, Draco." Harry stared deep into Draco's grey eyes.

Draco swallowed. "O-Okay…"

"Let's go back to mine."

_Reach out, hold on tight. I know it hurts but keep trying..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: New Beginnings**

**A/N: **To celebrate the start of my spring break, a new chapter! I'm starting the next chapter, but I don't know where I want this story to go. So don't be mad at me!

**Rating: NSFW**. NC17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the lyrics used.

* * *

"NO. Absolutely not."

"Comon Draco. It's not that bad." Harry shrugged as he tried to pull the immobile Draco towards the Burrow. Harry had brought Draco to the Weasley's in an attempt to shag, completely forgetting that Draco hated everything and anything having to do with the gingered family. Harry gave him another tug. "I don't think anyone is home…Dracooo."

"No. How daft can you be? You know I would never step foot inside this place." Draco growled.

Harry frowned. "You won't even come in, for me? Do you hate them so much? They're wonderful people. They've taken me in and given me a home. Besides, If you want me, you'll have to have them as well." Harry pouted.

Draco mumbled in distaste. He sighed, peeling his feet from the ground. "Fine. Go get your invisibility cloak first. If you trust them so much, I'd rather you talk to them about us before we suddenly start making appearances together…"

Harry grinned and sprinted into the Burrow going straight to his room. Rummaging through his closet, he found the cloak and brought it back outside. He quickly covered Draco in it and ushered him inside. Draco didn't even have time to protest.

Draco stood at the doorway for a moment, slightly taken aback by the sight before him. The Weasleys' had such a…_warm_ atmosphere to their house. It was nothing like the cold isolation he felt back at the manor. The rooms were brightly lit up and there were actually decorations and pictures of the family adorning the walls. All he had at home was the one framed family portrait at the top of the staircase. Draco could feel the closeness of the people who lived here and secretly he longed for it, just as he secretly long to be that close with Harry.

"This way." Harry motioned for Draco to follow him up the stairs. Draco followed, making sure to be no less than a couple of inches behind Harry. He was nervous. He was never allowed to go to other children's houses as a child. This new sort of adventure was making him feel anxious.

"Oh, hi there Harry! Where've you been?" Georged peaked his head out from the bathroom. "I heard you running through and thought I'd see what all the commotion was about."

Harry froze. He didn't think anyone was home. He could hear the toilet running. He felt a small kick to the back of his foot as Draco grumbled in annoyance.

"Oh, G-George! Hi..."

The ginger haired man stared down at Harry curiously. "I'm just home for my lunch break. Thought I'd drop by and make myself some food before heading out to work. Care to join me?" George motioned for the staircase.

Harry slowly reached behind himself and took ahold of Draco's stiff hand. He maneuvered Draco right behind him, against the wall, and pressed up against him. "Sorry, George. Maybe another time. I've got some paperwork to fill out for the ministry. It looks like they want to question me about the events of last month…_Again."_ He lied.

George shrugged. "That's a shame, Harry. Well if you need me, I'll be downstairs." He grinned and walked past Harry and headed towards the kitchen.

Harry felt Draco sigh in relief against his neck. He could feel the blonde shaking from underneath the cloak, his palm slick with sweat. Harry couldn't help but feel bad, Draco must have been terrified. Taking Draco's hand again, he led him to his room, locking the door. He placed Draco on his bed and removed the cloak, tossing it into his closet.

"Draco? I'm sorry, I really thought there was no one home. Are you alright?"

The blonde made no attempt to answer.

Harry leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Draco's small lips. He stroked his soft, blonde hair in an attempt to soothe him.

"You twat. You told me that no one was here. Didn't you even check?…I nearly had a heart attack…" Draco's voice shook.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Thank Merlin he was okay. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't see him when I came through. That damned bathroom. That's not the first time that bathroom has royally fucked me over."

Draco eyed him curiously. "It's happened before?"

Harry flushed. "Well, not this situation. It was more like….I was in there…ahem." Harry paused before making the vulgar motion with his hands to demonstrate. "And he kind of walked in…"

Draco was silent for a second. "You're disgusting!" His face was a deep shade of red.

Harry frowned. "What. I'm not allowed to wank over you a couple of times a week?" _More like a couple of times a day, _he added in his head. It took Harry a moment to realize what he had just said before adorning his own shade of red.

"A couple of times a week?" Draco looked horrified. "You really are a sick fucker."

Harry felt a pang of anger in his chest. "What, you can't honestly say that you've never wanked off to someone in your whole life can you?"

Draco flinched, his ears flushing red. "I-I never. Why the hell would I do that."

Harry grinned. He climbed onto the bed and over Draco, pushing him down onto the bed. "Admit it. You've wanked off to me. You've touched your beautiful, sexy body over and over again while thinking about me. You want me."

Draco flushed. He trembled underneath Harry's warm body and attempted to hide his arousal. This commanding and assertive Harry was something he had never expected. Draco secretly liked it when Harry talked dirty to him. It turned him on more than anything. It made him feel small. It made him feel controlled. It made him feel _good_ when he didn't feel like the only pervert who had such risqué thoughts in mind.

"Admit it." Harry commanded as he pinned Draco's hands to the bed.

The blonde struggled for a couple more minutes before finally giving in. He stared into Harry's green eyes and swallowed. Taking a deep breath he mumbled, "Fine… I have…"

"You have what?" Harry growled as he nuzzed his face into Draco's smooth neck.

"I've wanked off to you dozens of times, you prat." Draco spat while lying in defeat. His erection was standing proudly through his tight slacks and he made no attempt to hide it this time.

Harry smiled in content and kissed Draco's warm and reddened skin. He loved how much colour filled his pale flesh when he got embarrassed. Harry leaned in close and let his green eyes linger on Draco's grey pools. He smiled and pressed his lips against the other's, sweetly. Draco took a minute to respond, probably still trying to resist, but was soon very compliant as they both remembered the purpose of coming back to the Burrow. Harry leaned over the blonde, pushing him down onto the bed. He deepened their kiss as he sucked and nipped at Draco's trembling lips.

"H-Ha…'arry…"

"Yes, Draco?"

"I want-..."

The two boys flinched as they heard George walk into the room next door, slamming his door shut. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he realized how thin the walls were and that this was potentially turning into a very awkward situation. He muttered a few quiet rooms and cast a sound proofing charm on the walls. Harry turned back to the blonde and smirked.

Crushing his lips against Draco's again, Harry pulled his face closer, fingers tangling themselves in disheveled, blonde hair. He felt Draco squirm underneath him in resistance, the warmth against Harry's thigh told him he was struggling just for show. He felt Draco clasp his hands over his shoulders and push him away.

"What the fuck!" Draco hissed. "He's next door. He'll hear us!"

Harry chuckled. "Does that mean that you plan on being loud?"

Draco flushed as is eyes widened in realization. "No! It's just…weird."

Harry kissed him in reassurance. "Don't worry. I cast a spell on the walls. It should be okay."

Draco eyed him suspiciously; unsure if he trusted his knowledge of sound proofing charms, but eventually gave into Harry's warm kiss. He let Harry crawl on top of him again, without resistance this time, and sighed in content as the weight of the other man dropped on top of him. He let his hands rest at Harry's hips, whimpering softly as the other ground his hips gently into his own. He could feel his body responding immediately as his cheeks filled with heat. His lips parted and Harry's sweet tongue darted in, flicking against his teeth.

Harry ravaged Draco's mouth slowly, pulling and sucking on his tongue, massaging it. He nipped at Draco's swollen lips, slipping it into his own mouth, savoring the taste of the blonde. Today he tasted minty with a hint of dark chocolate and it drove Harry insane with lust. His hands scrambled over the blonde's body, trembling in nervousness as he trailed a line of kisses from Draco's mouth and down his neck.

Draco smirked, "Nervous?"

"What do you think? I'm about to shag my childhood wet dream, wouldn't you be?" Harry laughed as he kissed Draco's exposed collarbone.

The blonde flushed red and refused to answer. He shivered as Harry's fingers slowly undressed him, tossing his clothes off to the side. He was about to protest about wrinkling his clothes when Harry bit his nipple. Yelping, he raised his hands to cover his mouth in panic.

"Shh, gotta be careful with that voice of yours," Harry licked the nub again. He smiled as Draco tightened the grip around his mouth. He let his trembling fingers trace the top of Draco's nipple as he slipped one into his warm mouth. Swirling his tongue over the sensitive top, he slowly rolled the other between his fingers. Draco trembled as his back arched off the bed, a small whimper escaping his lips. Harry smiled and continued the slow torture of rolling the hardened nub around his tongue, squeezing the other gently. He grunted softly when Draco arched off the bed, his groin brushing against Harry's.

"Stop teasing me you dildo." Draco snarled quietly, removing his hands and taking Harry's dark hair in a death grasp. Forcing Harry's head off his chest, he pulled him back up into a sloppy, needy kiss.

Harry responded with enthusiasm as he slid his hands down Draco's bare sides. He loved the way his smooth, pale skin slid underneath his fingertips. He lowered himself down Draco's body until he was face to face with the blonde's erection. Kissing his naval, he trailed a line of kisses downward, burying his nose in the small curls there. He inhaled slowly, shivering as the musky scent of his lover caused the bulge in his pants grow.

"Mmm…" Harry moaned, burying his face deeper.

Draco flushed and squirmed awkwardly, sighing as the head of his cock brushed against Harry's ear and hair. "Harry, please…I don't know how much more of this I can take…"

Harry chuckled and sat up, throwing off his shirt. He quickly unbuckled his belt and slipped out of his slacks and boxers, jumping back onto the bed. He pulled Draco into a slow kiss. While the blonde was distracted he let his hands wander to the other's waist before finally coming to a stop at his arse. He gave each side a quick squeeze.

Draco eyed Harry curiously, hearing him mumble a couple of words. He nearly yelped out loud in surprise as a warm, wetness pressed against his opening.

"Harry, what the fuck!" Draco hissed. "What are you doing?"

Harry only smiled and continued to prod the smooth opening of skin. He slowly massaged the ring with his fingertip, slipping it in little by little.

Draco grit his teeth and bit his lip. "You liar…You said I'd be the one doing it…"

"Sorry," Harry sighed, kissing Draco's forehead. "You just look so sexy right now…I can't stop…I need to put my cock inside you right now."

Harry smiled apologetically and pulled him into a kiss. Sliding his tongue along Draco's he slowly slipped his finger inside. He moaned softly into Draco's mouth as his finger was engulfed by tight heat. He felt Draco squirm beneath him at the odd intrusion, but relax as his massaged his lips with his own. He pushed his finger all the way in to the knuckle before slowly pulling back out. He felt Draco relax only to tense again as he pushed it back in. Harry gave him a small kiss in apology as he slipped a second finger inside.

Draco cried out softly. He wasn't new to the whole idea of anal penetration. Sure he was still a virgin, but it's not like he wasn't curious while looking through magazines and videos in the past. It was something he had always been curious about, but just couldn't find the right person to try it with. He could hardly believe that after all this time it was the boy who lived, out of all the people in the world, fingering him right now. He felt a sharp burst of sparks shoot up his spine as Harry spread his fingers gently.

"H-arry…" Draco mentally slapped himself as he whimpered. His balls were unbelievably tight as the other continued his slow entry inside him. He cried out as Harry fumbled and accidentally pressed in a little further than he had intended, hitting the cluster of nerves inside him. "Oh, fuck!"

"Sorry, I didn't-" Harry started as he yanked out his fingers in surprise

"Shut up and do it again you idiot!" Draco gasped as his back arched from the bed, yearning to be filled again. He could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead sliding down the side of his face and he was positive that his hair was a mess.

Harry complied and pressed his fingers at the entrance again. He pulled out his wand and cast a lubricating spell on his fingers. He paused and swallowed as he watched his digits disappear into the tight ring of muscle. Curling his fingers upward he reached further, searching and smiling as the blonde cried out again.

"Draco, your voice…" Harry teased.

"Fuck!" Draco gasped in realization as he covered his mouth in a hurry, grey eyes in panic.

Harry chuckled and removed his fingers from the blonde. He pulled Draco's hands away from his face and placed a small kiss on his lips.

"What? Why'd you-"

"I want to hear you, Draco. I was teasing you when I said that he'd hear us. I put up a silencing charm in the room, and it's a pretty damn strong one. Took me forever to get that one from Hermione, she had so many questions about why I needed it. You can scream all you want and only I will hear." Harry smiled as he slowly slicked his own length with lube.

Draco frowned and hissed, "You twat. You should've said so. As much as I hate to admit it, Granger's knowledge is her strong point. "

"I know, I'm sorry. You were just so hot trying to keep quiet. I just need you so bad right now…" Harry groaned as he pushed Draco's legs up and positioned himself at his small pucker.

"Harry…" Draco sighed softly.

"Draco…I think I'm in love with you…I think I'm really fucking in love with you." Harry whispered softly into the blonde's ear before slowly pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscle. He tensed and stopped to catch his breathe. "Draco, so tight."

"Oh, fuck, Harry!" Draco wrapped his arms around the other's neck pulling his close.

Once he regained enough of his composure, Harry pushed forward again. He groaned as his erection was engulfed in a tightness and warmth that he only knew as Draco. He pushed all the way inside until his balls were pressed snuggly against Draco's soft skin.

"Move, Harry. I'm ready, fuck me!" Draco moaned as he thrust his hips forward, his erection brushing against Harry's stomach.

"Mmm. Draco. Love you." Harry gripped the sides of Draco's hips tightly as he withdrew himself almost completely only to thrust back in. He grunted in pleasure as every inch of Draco's body swallowed him whole. He held Draco tightly and thrust forward in a wanton manner as his senses were flooded. He heard Draco cry out with one particular thrust, and positioned himself to aim for that general direction again. He knew he found the right spot when the muscles around his cock tightened and twitched uncontrollably.

"Draco..I'm so close, gonna come.." Harry panted, kissing him.

"Me too.." Draco groaned and dug his nails into Harry's shoulder.

Reaching between himself and his lover, Harry gripped Draco's wet erection and began to stroke him in time to his thrusts. Draco shook beneath him as the couple of strokes brought him to his climax. Harry watched as the beautiful man beneath him spilled his creamy mess onto his own chest. He moaned as his own erection was milked to climax, shooting his cum deep inside Draco. Harry waited a minute to catch his breath before pulling out and collapsing next to the blonde on his bed.

"Wow…" Harry smiled and pulled Draco into his embrace. He felt the other tense at his touch. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Was it too much?"

Draco scoffed. "As if. No, I'm just. I don't know how we're supposed to be afterwards…"

Harry looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know…Isn't this whole cuddling thing like for women…" Draco paused. "I've only really dated Pansy and well, obviously we didn't get very far…"

Harry smiled. "Is it wrong for me to want to hold you? I love you. I want to be near you. It's not a woman thing. If it is, I could care less." He tightened his hold on Draco's small frame. It took another minute for Draco to relax.

"Whatever. I get to top next time."

"So there's going to be a next time?" Harry beamed brightly.

"Well of course. You've taken my virginity. I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm afraid you're stuck with me…As long as you'll have me…" The last part came as almost a whisper.

Harry kissed his forehead. "Of course. I'm afraid I won't be letting you leave me any time soon either. I liked you before, but the past few days I'm pretty sure that I've fallen in love with you."

Draco didn't respond and just snuggled closer. "I'm tired. Can we nap?"

Harry smiled gently. "Sure."

_We're sinking faster, faster no more play._


End file.
